


Curioscripty

by Fuenoteki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di saat berlebihan dapat menimbulkan prasangka buruk, apalah itu penasaran. Di saat buronan berbalut toga menjadi dosen, apalah itu tugas akhir. </p><p>AR, AT, first POV, maybe OOC, akhirnya dilanjut, gajadi tamat syulululu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Script 1]

.

.

.

Sial, sial, sial! Di saat seperti ini, kenapa malahan tidak bisa berkeliaran ke mana-mana! Akh! Mereka sedang apa? Siapa? Dan bersama siapa?

Jangan membuatku penasaran tidak berujung seperti ini! Suara-suara itu sangat menggangguku—bukan, bukan. Sebenarnya bukan suara-suara  _mencurigakan_  itu yang menggangguku, tapi makhluk abstrak yang berada di depanku sekarang ini!

* * *

**"Curioscripty"**

**by Fue**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**WARNING: Alternate reality, alternate timeline, first POV,  
bisa jadi OOC, bisa jadi mistypo, bisa jadi UHUKambiguUHUK**

* * *

**[Script 1]**

.

.

.

"Koro- _senseeei_..." ucapku depresi sembari meletakkan kepala di depan komputer. "Kenapa  _Sensei_ harus ada di sini? Yang membutuhkan bimbingan bukan hanya aku, 'kan? Sana, ke anak lain saja!" keluhku melirik benda kuning yang tengah memakan manisan di sebelahku.

Lalu, makhluk berkepala bundar itu menoleh ke arahku. "Karena  _Sensei_  tahu kau akan kabur dari  _itu_ , dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan mengganggu teman-temanmu."

Sudah kuduga, dia menyadarinya.

"Tapi, mereka juga berpotensi untuk berbuat demikian!  _Sensei_ dengar sendiri bukan?"

"Kau berpotensi paling tinggi di antara teman-temanmu."

"Andaikan Karasuma- _sensei_  dan Bitch- _sensei_  ada, aku memilih dibimbing oleh mereka saja..."

Ya, dengan begitu aku dapat kabur dengan lebih mudah.

" _Senseisenseisenseisenseisenseisensei..._ "

...

...Dia mengabaikanku, dengan wajah  _poker emoji-_ nya.

"Hari ini saja bagaimana,  _Sensei?_ Sedang  _panas_  sekali lho," bujukku.

"Tidak, Karma _. Sensei_  ingin kau lulus," masih sibuk dengan benda bulat bolong tengahnya ber- _topping_  cokelat karamel betabur  _icing_ lemon. Uh, sial, itu yang tadi kubeli karena penasaran dengan rasanya.

...Oke, rasanya aku mulai me- _random_ gara-gara skripsi  _kampret_  ini.

...

...

...Oh.

Aku belum bilang tentang skripsi?

Kunugigaoka University. Semester akhir. Tugas akhir. Skripsi dan kawan-kawannya.  _Stress._ Depresi. Dan lain-lain.

Dalam rangka penyelesaian skripsi, kami seangkatan semingguan ini menginap di penginapan yang telah kami sewa di kaki gunung.

Tapi, beginilah keadaannya. Aku tertimpa sial. Bukan hanya skripsi di depanku, tapi juga  _aktivitas_  di luar kamar yang membuatku gigit jari, serta benda kuning yang hidup ini. Ugh.

" _Sensei,_  aku malah malas kalau kau ada di sini."

...

...Dia mengabaikanku... _part_   _two_.

...

_"KYAAAA!"_

_"JANGAN!"_

_"JANGAN ITU!"_

_"AHAHAHAHAH!"_

_BRUK_

_PLAAAKK—_

_..._

_..._

Lalu sunyi.

Yang kuyakini, barusan adalah suara beberapa anak perempuan dan Okajima, makhluk paling  _perv_  setelah Koro- _sensei._

Baik mataku maupun mata si tentakel tidak terlepas dari pintu yang tidak jauh dari kami. Benar, aku tahu tabiat dosen satu ini.

Mesum parah.

Pengharap romansa murid-muridnya.

Namun  _mak comblang_  yang tidak berbakat.

Aku tahu sekali apa yang ia pikirkan setiap suara-suara  _mencurigakan_  terdengar dari kamar lain.

" _Sensei."_

Koro- _sensei_ mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Karma _._ "

ITU KATA-KATAKU, TENTAKEL KUNING SIALAN!

"Tapi tahan dulu, kau harus mengerjakan skripsimu. Nurufufufufufu..."

Tahan peluhmu saja, Koro- _sensei._  Aku tahu kau sangat ingin mengintip mereka.

Aah...aku ingin melihat wajah mereka saat tepergok xxx atau xxx, lalu xxx, kemudian kuabadikan dengan kamera ponsel. Makanya, aku kesal tidak bisa merecoki mereka.

_Klak..._

Hoo...itu pintu kamar Nagisa.

_"Nagisa, aku mampir kamarmu, ya. Aku risih dengan tingkah mereka."_

Kaede Kayano.

_"Aku juga, aku juga!"_

Tomohito Sugino.

_"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak yakin cukup untuk kalian berlima."_

_Blam._

...

...KALI INI  _SIXSOME?!_

Entah kenapa kali ini aku dan Koro- _sensei_  saling menatap bersamaan.

"Tuh, 'kan,  _Sensei!_ Sudahlaaah! Untuk hari ini saja—"

"...Ti—tidak, tidak.  _Sensei_  tidak akan lengah sedikit pun!"

" _Sensei_ meleleh tuh."

"... _Sensei_ tidak meleleh.  _Sensei_  hanya menyerap peluh terlalu banyak."

"Iya... TAPI KAMARKU BISA HANCUR KALAU  _SENSEI_  MELEDAK."

.

.

.

* * *

**_~ Jam makan malam ~_ **

* * *

"Nagisaaa~"

"Ah, Karma," sahut yang dipanggil. "Bagaimana? Apa skripsimu mengalami kemajuan?"

"Kurang lebih," jawabku singkat. "Aku sedikit senang, tadi Koro- _sensei_ mengijinkanku keluar kamar walaupun sebentar. Hahahah."

Si rambut biru di depanku hanya menghela napas mendengar jawabanku.

"Jangan sampai kau tidak lulus, Karma."

"Tenanglah. Aku akan memperlakukan angkatan bawah kita dengan penuh kasih sayang."

Androgini bermata safir di depanku itu menghela napas...lagi.

"Nagisa, kalian berenam tadi sedang apa di kamar?" tanyaku  _to the point._

"Err...sepertimu. Dan sedikit bermain. Ahaha..." Bocah bermarga Shiota itu tertawa datar sembari mengambil sushi ber- _topping_  gurita.

...

Omong-omong  _topping,_  aku jadi teringat donat ber- _topping caramel-chocolate-with-lemon-icing-_ ku yang belum sempat kucoba tadi.

Dosen tentakel sialan.

...

...Dan aku pun kembali me- _random._

_..._

"Um...lalu setelah diijinkan keluar kamar, kau ke mana? Bermain dengan salah satu dari kami?"

"Fufufu...kau penasaran?" kataku sambil melahap  _dango_  di tempat. "Aku menemukan sesuatu, Nagisa."

Lawan bicaraku menatapku bertanya-tanya. "Sesuatu?"

Tidak kusadari beberapa anak mulai mendekati kami dengan wajah  _kepo_ maksimal—entah dari mana istilah  _'kepo'_  ini berasal.

"Saatnya makan malam. Tidak ada gosip-menggosip, anak-anak. Nurufufufufu."

Tadinya, aku sudah siap membocorkan  _penemuan_  tadi pada teman-temanku di pojok ruangan, tapi Koro- _sensei_  terlanjur mendorong-dorong kami menuju tengah ruang makan.

Yah...sudahlah, ya.

...

Mengambil segelas jus, aku menemukan mataku tertuju pada sebuah tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku hanya  _nyengir_  dan segera meneguk jusku.

.

.

.

**_dare me to continue?_ **

**_...she dared me, then ok._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Fue nyemplung ke fandom ansatsu, ciaaat! #ngeeeng
> 
> Sip, abal banget #facepalm saat baca ulang keesokan harinya #apa ini yang kutulis _(:3_
> 
> ...
> 
> Jadi...
> 
> ...SEBENARNYO LAGI TUGAS AKHIR
> 
> BUT WHY MALAH NGEFIC WHYYYYYY #nangis #salahmu
> 
> Kemudian curhat di fic contain nya #pluok
> 
> ...
> 
> Ya udah sih
> 
> Trims sama yang uda mampir :")
> 
> Yang curious(scripty) tinggalkeun pesan sadjo o)—(
> 
> Ciao curioscripty, curioSCRIPTY, CURIOUS CURIOSITY, SCRIPTY, DAMN SHITTY SCRIPTY SCRIPT #rapal mantra


	2. [Script 2]

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini,  _dia_ sering muncul di layar ponselku dengan seragam  _à la_  Sherlock Holmes. Kalian tahulah siapa.  _Jiritsushi—sushishiblablabla_  atau  _Autonomo—nomoblablabla_ , pendeknya "Ritsu".

Ponselku ini memang jarang beristirahat sih.

Eits! Jangan salah. Begini-begini, aku sedang dalam masa-masa panik skripsi. Tapi untuk apa diperlihatkan?

Sudahlah. Aku mau  _browsing_  lagi.

* * *

**"Curioscripty"**

**by Fue**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**WARNING: Alternate reality, alternate timeline, first POV,  
** **bisa jadi OOC, bisa jadi mistypo, bisa jadi UHUKambiguUHUK**

* * *

**[Script 2]**

.

.

.

"Hufff...ponselmu sudah panas. Kuharap kau menutup beberapa aplikasi yang sedang tidak dipakai...atau ponselmu akan meledak."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk kesekian kalinya," balasku. "Sebentar, mungkin aku akan mematikan ponselku untuk beberapa saat. Kembalilah lagi nanti."

Setelah Ritsu mengacungkan jempol, aku pun menekan tombol  _power_  benda elektronik di tanganku, disusul dengan padamnya cahaya layar benda tersebut.

...

...

...Aah, aku mulai bosan.

Mengetik skripsi itu sama membosankannya dengan mengarang cerita yang sama berulang kali. Uh, kalau kunyalakan ponselku lagi, mungkin Ritsu akan berkicau bawel lagi padaku.

...

Mungkin aku akan melihat anak-anak lain mengerjakan skripsi mereka masing-masing...atau kalau beruntung, mereka malah sedang bermain sebagai selingan dan aku dapat bergabung.

Lebih bagus lagi kalau ada Nagisa Shiota. Sekelumit  _sekuhara_  cukup untuk mengganggunya pagi ini. Fufufu...

Aku?

Aku seorang mahasiswi. Tapi jika mendengar nama kecilku, pasti kalian akan langsung mengira bahwa aku adalah laki-laki. Kecuali kalau kalian membaca salah satu serial di majalah komik yang pernah Fuwa tunjukkan padaku. Ng...aku lupa judulnya, tapi itu tidak penting.

_NYETTT._

"Nyet"?

Aku menabrak sesuatu...dan bunyinya "nyet"?

Oh...

"Eh...Koro- _sensei_..." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil cengengesan  _nggak_  jelas. "Maaf. Hehe."

"Tidak masalah, Nakamura," tanggapnya.

"Badan  _Sensei_ kayak spons," Tak menunggu persetujuan empunya, tanganku berusaha menyibak jubah toganya. Namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan menghindarnya.

"Eits, tidak bisa, nurufufufufufu."

"...Tehehe,  _not gomen,_   _Sensei._ Tanganku terbiasa  _menganu_  punya Nagisa, jadi..."

...

...

...Sunyi.

...

...

"Nakamura, sepertinya kau membutuhkan pendidikan khusus dari  _Sensei_  ini."

"A...apa sih?"

"Tenang saja, masa depanmu tidak akan seperti  _Sensei!_ Huhuhuhiks!"

Ada apa dengan tangisanmu, Koro- _senseeei!_

" _Senseeei,_ bukannya tidak sopan menyeret-nyeret anak perempuan seperti itu? Ahahaaa..."

"NYUAAAAAA! KARMA, KERJAKAN SKRIPSIMU!"

"Setidaknya aku tinggal mencari data statistik."

"Jangan remehkan data stati—"

" _Bodo_ , wek!"

"ARGH—"

...

Nah. Sementara Koro- _sensei_  berdebat dengan si surai merah, sebaiknya aku melarikan diri! Ufufu!  _Bye,_   _Sensei!_

...

Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar "penyelidikan" Ritsu, ya?

Sebentar.

Memangnya, apa yang sedang dicarinya?

"...Hmm..."

...

* * *

**_~ Jiritsu Shikou koukokokoooblablabla ~_ **

* * *

Bah. Panggil aku "Ritsu" saja!

Kalian tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku menangkap sinyal mencurigakan dari ponsel teman-temanku. Makanya, aku sering memeriksa ponsel mereka secara bergantian.

Beberapa dari mereka mungkin menganggap aku hanya sering muncul di satu ponsel saking ketatnya penyelidikanku ini.

Misalnya Nakamura.

Dia pasti berpikir hanya ponselnya lah yang sering 'kudatangi'. Nyatanya, hampir semua yang berpikir demikian pula.

...

 _Yosh!_ Hari inipun aku akan berjuang menyelidiki kejanggalan yang entah kenapa sulit sekali kujebol infonya ini!

...

...Eh? Skripsi?

...Y...yah...tentu aku sambil mengerjakannya...dengan cara lain. Ehehe...

...

Berhenti memanggilku dengan "Jiritsushi- _whatever_ " itu!  _Call me "Ritsu", 'kay!_

...

...

...Demi apa, aku bicara sok Inggris begini...

...

...Oke, kali ini aku harus mengecek melalui ponsel siapa, ya... Hm...

* * *

_**~ Di saat gagal fokus, di situlah kadang kami merasa sedih ~** _

* * *

"Aaaaaaarrrgghhh! Skripsi sialan!"

"Aah? Ada apa, Muramatsu?" Kurasa aku melihat Muramatsu mengeluarkan asap imajiner dari kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memakai topik tentang  _ramen!_  Kenapa aku harus mempelajari sejarah Jepang sampai segininya!" teriaknya depresi, kemudian  _tepar_  di lantai begitu saja.

"Uuh...aku juga...hanya ingin membahas topik yang simpel, aku tahu aku bisa. Tapi..."

"Oh, kau membahas  _manga,_  ya, Fuwa?" sahut Kurahashi yang turut mendengar keluhan yang bersangkutan. "Tapi kau juga mesti mencari data komik yang ada di seluruh dunia, ya?"

"Huuh..."

"Kalau aku hampir terancam pergi keluar Jepang untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Hahah..."

"Minggu lalu, aku diancam oleh beberapa pasien rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Kalian tahu... Aku...aku sampai dikira mesum!"

"...Dan entah kenapa bahasanku berakhir ke penelitian  _pe-em-es_. Berasa vulgar."

"Tapi kalian lihat Nakamura? Kok rasanya dia santai sekali, ya? Sekarang pun mungkin dia sedang main  _game, browsing,_ atau jalan-jalan sendiri."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang mending. Kita semua berasa dipersulit di sini. Kita senasib."

_..._

_"This is 'sukuhara', right?"_

...

...Eh?

...

Oh, rupanya barusan itu suara Ritsu di ponsel Maehara. Lalu si pemilik ponsel segera meletakkan benda kotak nan tipis tersebut di depannya. Mungkin supaya kami semua dapat ikut berinteraksi dengan mahasiswi virtual itu.

...

...

...HAH— SEJAK KAPAN MAEHARA GANTI  _HAPE TOCPET?!_  KOK  _GUE_ BARU _TAU?!_

...

...HEI, SEBENTAR! Aku mulai tidak fokus. Apa pula bahasa "gue-guean" itu. Dan masa bodoh dengan ponsel baru si  _womanizer._

...

"Tunggu, Ritsu. Maksudmu  _sekuhara?_ " tanya Yada kemudian, diikuti dengan gelengan yang bersangkutan di layar ponsel Maehara.

"Maksudku memang  _sukuhara,_ bukan  _sekuhara,_ " ujar gadis itu mulai menerangkan. "Kita korban  _school harassment,_ bukan?"

Lalu seluruh  _scripter_  di ruangan ini ber-oh ria, termasuk aku.

"Omong-omong...maaf jika menyinggung," celetuk Terasaka tiba-tiba. "Tapi, Ritsu...kau 'kan jarang muncul kalau tidak ada  _event-event_  penting—"

_—PLOK._

Kaum hawa paling horor seangkatan mendaratkan tangannya tepat di tengah-tengah wajah si tubuh besar itu.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Nyamuk."

"Ck."

"...Jadi...Terasaka... Kau ingin bertanya, kenapa aku sering muncul di ponsel kalian saat  _event_  tidak penting seperti ini?" Tebakan Ritsu tepat. "Sayang sekali, Terasaka, ini super duper sangat penting! Misteri di masa-masa tugas akhir, terdengar keren."

"Misteri?" tegas beberapa anak hampir bersamaan.

Dan semua merapat ke tengah dengan  _kekepoan-_ nya masing-masing, sehingga membutakan mata mereka dari lembaran-lembaran yang belum tercetak menjadi kertas, termasuk aku.

...

Kemudian, Ritsu menjelaskan mengenai sinyal mencurigakan yang sering ditangkapnya akhir-akhir ini dari ponsel milik beberapa dari kami. Dan bahwa ia merasa kesulitan meng- _hack_  data dari sinyal itu. Gadis itu khawatir ada kejahatan atau teror yang akan membahayakan kami.

Data apa sih yang tidak bisa senjata hidup ini jebol?

...Tentulah yang Ritsu hadapi kali ini menggunakan teknologi tinggi yang notabenenya sulit diselidiki.

"Masa-masa skripsi adalah masa yang berarti. Aku ingin kita semua lulus," timpal Takebayashi sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Makanya, kuharap kita saling membahu mengorek info dari ponsel masing-masing yang mungkin sempat di- _hack_ oleh tersangka... Jika sekiranya ada petunjuk, saling memberitahu. Soalnya, kasihan Ritsu juga...err...Ritsu, kau tidak lelah? ...Eh?"

"Lho? Ke mana lagi dia?" Yang ponselnya sempat dihinggapi sang gadis ikut heran.

"Mungkin dia selesai mengecek ponsel kita, dan mencari info ke ponsel anak lain? Atau mengurusi skripsinya sejenak," ucapku logis.

...Bibir kami terkatup rapat sebelum si  _nadeshiko_  mengajak kami untuk kembali fokus dahulu ke skripsi kami, seperti yang mungkin Ritsu lakukan.

"E—eh, tapi nanti malam kita jadi 'kan main monopoli  _online_ untuk selingan?"

Okajima,  _please._

* * *

**_~ Oh_ ** **_... ~_ **

* * *

"Jam kerja skripsi malam ini didampingi  _Sensei,_   _eh?_ " Aku mondar-mandir di sekitar dapur. Gelisah. Kesal. Galau.

Biar begitu, tetap  _jaim,_ alias jaga  _image_. Manusia satu ini tidak boleh melihatku sebagai anak  _alay_  plus galau. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Haram.

"Ahaha... Yah, hitung-hitung biar kau fokus juga  _ngerjain_  skripsinya," ucapnya sambil memasukkan banyak bahan ke dalam  _blender._  "Lagipula, baru nanti malam, 'kan?"

"Hah. Padahal aku sudah bilang, untuk bab ini aku tinggal melengkapi data statistik."

"Mungkin Koro- _sensei_  sakit hati setelah bertengkar denganmu tadi, Karma."

Alien kuning satu ini memang pendendam, ya. Uh.

" _Sensi_ amat jadi dosen."

"...Awas, Karma. Biar tidak terlihat punya telinga,  _Sensei_ bisa mendengarmu—"

...

...

" _SENSEI_  MENDENGARMU, KARMA...MA...MA...MA..." Ck, suara si tentakel sudah menggema saja.

"Nagisa, aku mau keluar cari cemilan. Ikut?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum jam makan siang," Si  _twintail_  biru menekan tombol  _blender_  di depannya setelah selesai memasukkan bahan-bahan.

...

...Anak ini mau jadi  _trap_  rumah tangga atau bagaimana, ya...

...

"Ya sudah. Sampai nant—"

"Eh, eh, Karma. Kau tidak tanya, aku mau titip apa,  _gitu?_ "

 _Yaelah._ Ada maunya toh.

...

Beberapa detik kemudian, Nagisa menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil padaku.

"...Apa ini?"

"Bahan yang diperlukan untuk masakan nanti siang."

"Oh...okelah. Tapi, Nagisa...err...tidak ada anak perempuan yang memasak? Kau kan laki-laki.  _Ngelawak_  juga ada batasnya, tahu."

...

...Beku di tempat.

...Masih beku.

...

...

"...Atau jangan-jangan kau—"

"Bu—bukan! Bukan begitu!" Hahah. Mulai membela diri kah? "Aku menggantikan Hara dan Kayano sejenak, karena mereka masih berkutat dengan tema skripsi mereka yang  _ajegile_   _maso_ -nya."

"Hoo..."

 _Kenapa tidak diserahkan pada anak perempuan lain, coba?_  pikirku.

...

...

Setelah mengambil dompet dan ponsel, aku segera keluar dari penginapan dan tidak tunggu lama...

YES! SAATNYA KELUYURAN!

"Eeh, jangan lama-lama! Atau kita tidak bisa makan siang nanti! Nagisa membutuhkan bahan-bahannya!"

...Hening sebentar.

...

...Oh, tentu saja.

Ritsu.

"Haah. Yaa, yaa..."

Gadis virtual ini muncul di ponselku...lagi.

Setelah menempuh jarak beberapa meter dari penginapan, ia kembali angkat bicara.

" _By the way,_  Karma," bukanya sambil berganti ke mode detektif dengan instan. "aku tadi memberitahu teman-teman yang ada di ruang tengah tentang  _itu_."

...

Benar. Akulah orang yang pertama kali mendapatkan info sinyal mencurigakan ini dari Ritsu. Nakamura dan Isogai setelahnya, namun hanya sebatas memberitahu "menyelidiki sesuatu". Barulah tadi hampir seangkatan diberitahunya sedetail saat ia memberitahuku.

Koro- _sensei?_

Ritsu berpikir tentakel itu tidak perlu tahu. Karena, lebih baik  _sensei_  fokus membimbing kami dalam pengerjaan tugas akhir.

...Dan tidak asyik jika hanya dosen  _emoji_  itu yang menyibukkan diri dalam kasus ini, terlalu cepat selesai tanpa campur tangan kami. Kami juga butuh  _hiburan,_  pikirku ambil positifnya.

Terlalu  _pede?_  Ah, tidak juga.

...

"...Oh. Sambil mengecek lagi? Apa kau dapat sesuatu?"

"Umm...nihil. Belum dapat apa-apa."

"Orang ini canggih juga, ya. Hmm..."

Ritsu mengangguk, setuju denganku.

"Mungkin malam ini akan kucoba melacak—bahkan  _hacking_  lagi si pemilik sinyal dengan rumus lain."

"Aku bisa saja ikut membantu."

"...Memangnya aku tidak mendengar mengenai Koro- _sensei_  yang bakal mengawasimu semalaman, Karma?"

Oh, dia juga dengar toh...

Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku bisa ikut melacaknya secara terpisah kok. Selama ada komputer, ponsel, dan yang pasti koneksi di dekatku, mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu.

...

"Wah! Lihat toserba itu, ada diskon jika membeli semua jenis kue di sana!" teriak Ritsu tiba-tiba. "Ayo, Karma, kita ke sana! Asyik, aku mau donat!"

"...Memangnya kau bisa makan, ya?"

...

...

...

"...Eh..."

...

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'eh' _,_ Ritsu..."

.

.

.

_**(still) continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh, author lagi hibernasi buat 4 hari ke depan
> 
> Abis preview 1 tugas akhir langsung apdet fic ini (gegara diteror terus sih sama seseorang uhukk)
> 
> Maap yah buat yang penasaran celana-celanaan, di chapter ini belom dibahas wakakakakak #apaan sih celana sampe segitunya xDDD
> 
> Kita mundurin waktu dolo :"3
> 
> Okeh, tugas akhir belom berakhir, bakal kutabokin anak-anak kelas E sama kesetresan author #dendam pribadi apa gimana ini
> 
> ...
> 
> See ya~
> 
> PS: Sadarkah Anda, chapter ini flashback? Sadarkah Anda, siapa narator setelah Ritsu dan sebelum Karma di chapter ini? .u.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Fue nyemplung ke fandom ansatsu, ciaaat! #ngeeeng
> 
> Sip, abal banget #facepalm saat baca ulang keesokan harinya #apa ini yang kutulis _(:3_
> 
> ...
> 
> Jadi...
> 
> ...SEBENARNYO LAGI TUGAS AKHIR
> 
> BUT WHY MALAH NGEFIC WHYYYYYY #nangis #salahmu
> 
> Kemudian curhat di fic contain nya #pluok
> 
> ...
> 
> Ya udah sih
> 
> Trims sama yang uda mampir :")
> 
> Yang curious(scripty) tinggalkeun pesan sadjo o)—(
> 
> Ciao curioscripty, curioSCRIPTY, CURIOUS CURIOSITY, SCRIPTY, DAMN SHITTY SCRIPTY SCRIPT #rapal mantra


End file.
